


Bad Guy [Fanvid]

by AudreyV



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Fighting As Foreplay, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Song: Bad Guy (Billie Eilish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: They’re only good at being bad.





	Bad Guy [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at FanWorks Con on August 18th, 2019 at the Foe Yay vidshow.


End file.
